


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: My Helpful Stranger [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a bartender and married to Cas, Gabriel is in an abusive relationship, Gabriel spends a night at Sam's house, Gen, Sam and Dean are not hunters, Sam and Dean help people, Sam has 3 kids, Sam's a lawyer, Sam's wife died, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean aren't hunters, they never were. Dean's a bartender and Sam's a lawyer. Sam lost his wife to cancer and is now a single father to three teenagers. Ever since he lost his wife, he stopped taking cases and he started to help people in other ways. Sam and Dean notice those in trouble (runaways, people in abusive relationships, people in other trouble, etc.) and help them (let's them stay with them in their spare room, drives them somewhere, gives them money, etc.). It's a great thing that they started to do ever since Sam lost his wife. Since her death, Dean is keeping a closer eye on Sam when he approaches these troubled people and helps him with his kids.However, one night a man comes into Dean's bar and is in need of help. Dean enlists Sam to help him so he can continue running the bar and keep an eye on Sam in case things go south. Sam makes sure the kids are okay before going to his brother's bar to hopefully help someone. This someone's name is Gabriel. Gabriel's trying to get out of an abusive relationship and accepts Sam's help, even though they just met…





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue from these first two stories. I have a few more continuation ideas for this series. Let me know if it's worth my time. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

Sam’s POV:   
“Dad! Josh won’t give me the remote! He knows my favorite show is on but he stole it from me!” my little sister Alicia yelled in my face. 

“Josh,” I groaned, “Give your sister the remote and let her watch her show please.” 

“But it’s my turn with the TV!” he whined. 

“And you know you can go downstairs and play XBox until she’s done!” I said before my phone rang, “Go downstairs or do something else for an hour and then you can have the TV. Please? I’ve got to take this phone call.” 

“Fine,” he sighed as he threw the remote on the couch before stomping off to another part of the house. 

I immediately went for my phone once I saw him give up the remote, “Hello?”

“Sam,” the voice answered, “Hey, are you busy?”

“Hey Dean,” I said, “Not at the moment, no. Why?”

AUTHOR’S NOTE > Dean is the bartender and owner of the local bar in the town they live in. 

“I’ve got another one, looks like another runaway.” he explained, “The place is pretty busy so I can’t go and sit with him, can you come down?”

“Sure,” I said, “Just give me a minute to tell Bri what’s going on and I will be right there.” 

“Thanks,” Dean answered, “See you in a bit.” 

I hung up the phone before going to my eldest daughter Brianna’s room. 

“Bri?” I asked as I opened the door, “Are you busy?”

“Just taking a few notes but I’m almost done.” she answered as she looked up from her computer, “What’s up?” 

“Uncle Dean called. There’s someone at the bar that looks like he needs help but he’s too busy to talk to him so-” I started. 

“You’re going?” she interrupted as she closed her computer, “That’s okay. I can order a pizza for us and make sure Josh and Alicia don’t kill each other.” 

“Thanks and I’ll try to be back as soon as I can,” I said. 

“Don’t worry about it Dad, take all the time you need. I can look after Alicia and Josh tonight just remember that you now owe me a new pair of shoes.” she said with a smirk. 

“Deal,” I sighed, “Okay, I got to go. Call me if there’s a problem.” 

“I will. Bye Dad, love you.” she yelled out as I walked down the hall. 

“Love you too,” I shouted back as I grabbed my keys and jacket before going out to my truck. 

As I headed towards the bar, I couldn’t stop thinking about how crazy this thing is that Dean and I do. 

Ever since I lost my wife (Sarah) I stopped taking cases and started to help people. When she died, I went to my brother’s bar to be with him and drink once in a while. Because I was there so much, I started to notice things. I noticed how many other people are suffering. I noticed how many other people were going through a divorce, death of a loved one, abusive relationship, or dealing with a sick child because I listened to them. I would sit down with something that I thought could need some help and just listen. Granted, not everyone needed help but I did get some great stories out of them since they had a couple of drinks in them. 

However, the ones that did need my help were so thankful that I sat with them. I just let them tell me about their struggles so I could momentarily forget about mine. I offered to give them rides to places, the bedroom in my house, money to get them a plane ticket somewhere, or my phone number so they could call me whenever they needed to just talk. I’d sit and talk with them for hours. I gained their respect and sometimes trust within that short time frame and I was able to make a difference in someone’s life. 

Then I go home, I go home to a place filled with memories of my lovely Sarah. I miss her so much. I miss her laugh, her smile, even the glare she would give me after I said something wrong. But I still see her today. I hear her laugh through Brianna, I see her smile on Josh’s face and the glare from Alicia. Sometimes it hurts so much because I see her through my kids but I still can’t see her. 

I rapidly blink my eyes as I pull into the parking lot to the bar. I don’t want to be crying when I walk in because that would be bad. I can’t let the guy I’m helping think I need help too because I don’t. This is about him, not me. 

With my mind focused again, I walk into the bar and go to the counter.

“Where is he? Is he still here?” I asked as I leaned over the counter. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered as he opened a beer for me, “He’s in a booth. He’s wearing a brown jacket, has a beer that he’s barely touched, looking down at the table, and has a backpack with him.” 

“Okay, thanks,” I said as I grabbed the beer, “Did you get anything out of him?”

“I haven’t even talked to him yet,” Dean answered before someone called his name from the other end of the bar, “Got to go. Let me know if you need help.” 

“I will,” I said before turning around to look for this young man with a backpack. I found him quickly since he was the only one with a bag and the only one alone. 

I walked over to him and said, “Excuse me. Can I sit with you?” 

He was too busy looking at the table to even realize I was talking to him. 

“Excuse me,” I repeated as I lightly knocked on the table.

He jumped when I knocked on the table and flinched the tiniest bit before looking at me. When he saw me and realized it was only me he sighed and said very softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

“I asked if I could sit with you. You see, my friends all left me and I don’t know where they went. I don’t want to be the loser sitting alone at the bar, can I sit with you for a little bit? Just until I finish my beer?” I asked. 

He scanned the room for a couple of seconds before inspecting me again, “Okay,” he whispered, “You can sit.”

“Thank you,” I sighed as I sat down across from him, “My name is Sam by the way. Sam Winchester.” 

“Gabriel,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you Gabriel.” I replied as I watched him take a sip of his beer. 

I took in his appearance since he was staring at the table and wouldn’t notice. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a brown jacket over top of it. He didn’t have a watch or ring on. His hands were a little cut up, like he was fighting someone. His face looked the same too, he had a cut on his lip and a bruise under his eye. His hair was a dark brown and stuck to his head like it would after a shower. He didn’t have any facial hair at all, only a bit of dirt on his face. Just by looking at this guy I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt him. 

If he wasn’t so scared and in a bad place right now I’d probably be hitting on him because he looks so cute. 

I was trying to find something to talk about but luckily my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a text from Dean that said ‘Talk to him. Talk about your family. Hobbies. Anything.’

“Ugh,” I sighed which caused Gabriel to look up, “My son Josh just asked me if they can have ice cream. They would probably have it whether or not I answer the text. They can be annoying sometimes. Do you have any siblings? Any kids?” 

“No,” he answered. 

“Well I have 3 kids, all teenagers,” I said, “My oldest is named Brianna and she’s 17, almost 18. I have a 16 year old daughter named Alicia and a 14 year old son named Josh. I was raising them with my wife Sarah but she got sick. She died of breast cancer a year ago.” 

“I’m sorry,” he told me. 

“Thanks, but it’s okay now. At least, it’s getting better,” I said, “My brother Dean, the bartender over there has really helped me through a lot. Him and his husband Cas have stepped in as co-parents with my kids when I lost Sarah. They are fantastic people.” 

I paused to take a sip of my beer before continuing, “My son Josh is a good kid but can sometimes be a brat. He likes to play video games and watch TV but his favorite thing to do is annoy his sister Alicia. Alicia on the other hand is a sweetheart. She is so caring and loving to everyone except Josh when he picks on her. They both yell at each other at the most inconvenient time. I know they care for each other but sometimes I think they just want to kill each other from the way they act.”

I felt good when I saw his lips move up the tiniest bit. Good. That means he’s listening and engaging. On the plus side, he thinks I’m funny. 

“Brianna is also an angel. She grew up a little fast once Sarah died but she’s amazing. She is really smart and is going to school to be a teacher even though she hated school when she was younger. I keep telling her she should go into music because she is really good at it and loves it.” I explained. 

Gabriel moved his head up just enough so I could see his eyes light up when I mentioned music. Instead of asking him about it and freaking him out, I decided to just continue. 

“She taught herself guitar when she was 14 and piano at 16. She loves all genres of music and she has a great voice too. Bri wants to learn bass and drums but thinks it’s too hard. Little does she know, I’m gonna get her a bass for Christmas so she can finally learn.” I told him before our one sided conversation became silent. 

I sat there for a couple minutes before asking, “Gabriel. Can I be honest with you?”

He just looked at me like he didn’t hear me correctly. I sighed and just went for it, “I lied about why I wanted to sit with you. The brother Dean over there called me. See, he and I have this thing where we help the newcomers, people that are just passing by, or people that seem to be in trouble. We’ve talked people back into school, waited for some parents to come get their kid, directed some to the shelter we have outside of town, and offer them rides or a place to stay at our house for a while. Dean called me when he saw you arrive and knew he would be too busy to talk to you. I am only here to help you Gabriel, I promise.” 

He just looked at me with a shocked expression. He didn’t acknowledge what I had just said to him or even let me know that he listened. He just looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to figure out what I meant by offering to help him. This is going to be a tough one. 

“I can tell that someone’s been hurting you Gabriel,” I said gently as I saw him draw back at the mention of the abuser, “I am not here to hurt you. I can help you if you’d let me. You can come and stay at my place for a while, I can call someone and wait for them with you, I can drop you off somewhere, or I can drop you off at the shelter we have. I know we just met but I can’t stand the thought of leaving you here alone. Will you let me help you Gabriel?”

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I stared into his whiskey brown colored eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he nodded. 

“Yeah?” I asked as I smiled, “Okay, what do you want me to do? I can call someone for you, drop you off somewhere, you can stay at my place-”

“Stay with you,” he interrupted before realizing what he did, “Sorry.”

I froze for a second when he apologized. What on earth could he be apologizing for? He didn’t do anything - oh, he thinks he’s in trouble for interrupting me. 

“Don’t worry about it. If no one interrupted anyone then there wouldn’t be a conversation. It would just be people waiting for their turn to speak.” I explained as I watched him relax a little, “It’s okay. You said you wanted to stay with me?”

“When would you like to go? We can go now if you want?” I asked once I saw him nod to my previous question. 

“Now please,” he answered. 

“Okay,” I smiled, “We can go now. Come on.” 

I got out of the booth first and waited for him to exit too. He scooted along the seat as he was clutching his bag to his chest like it was the most important thing in the world. 

When he got out of his seat I realized how small he was compared to me. He was about a foot and a half shorter than me, he was slim and his shoulders were tiny compared to mine. He stood facing me, gripped his bag, and stuffed his chin and nose into it like a little kid. Holy cow this guy is adorable. 

I crouched down a little so I wouldn’t be as intimidating to him and asked, “Can I put my hand on your shoulder to help guide you through the bar? Is that alright?” 

He nodded but kept looking at the ground and didn’t say anything. I got behind him, put my hand on his shoulder, and started to walk us through the crowd and to the door. 

“Excuse us. Excuse me. Move please.” I said to various people as we politely pushed our way through. 

We were almost free from the drunken crowd when a man stopped in front of us and asked, “What’s your name cutie?” as he tried to reach for Gabriel. 

Gabriel turned into me and put his hand over mine that was on his shoulder. 

“He’s not interested. Sorry, you’re gonna have to try someone else.” I said as I put my arm up to try to get some distance between him and Gabriel. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” the man snarled as he pointed his finger in my face, “I was talking to him.”

I felt Gabriel flinch under my touch as the man raised his voice. I didn’t know what to do but luckily Dean came over and said, “Hey, why don’t I give you a free beer? Would you like that?”

The man forgot all about Gabriel and I and followed Dean back to the bar. I continued to push through the rest of the crowd as I mouthed ‘thank you’ to Dean for helping me avoid something that would’ve ended terribly. 

We got out and I let go of Gabriel so I can stand in front of him and ask, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he touch you?”

“No,” he answered as he took a few deep breaths, “I’m fine. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” I said as I pulled out my keys, “Come on then, I’ll take you back to my place.” 

As soon as we got in the truck Gabriel leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He continued to hold his bag as he brought his feet up to rest on the seat. He looked so small and helpless sitting there and I just wanted to give him a big hug. 

I started to drive home as I pulled out my phone to call Brianna, “Hey Dad,” she said. 

“Hey Bri. I’m on my way home and I do have someone with me.” I said. 

“I had a feeling you would bring someone back. I got your room setup for him, and I told the other two to stay in their rooms while you got him settled,” she explained. 

“Thank you so much, you’re amazing.” I said, “I should get off the phone but I just wanted to let you know that I had someone with me.” 

“Thanks for the heads up Dad. I’ll see you in a little bit,” she responded before hanging up. 

The rest of the car ride was silent. I had the radio off so he can relax a bit more and kept myself quiet so I wouldn’t scare him. 

I pulled into my driveway shortly after I ended the phone call with Brianna. I shut the car off and turned towards Gabriel who appeared to be sleeping. 

“Gabriel,” I said, “We’re here it’s time to get up.”

When I didn’t receive an answer I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder, “Gabriel,” I repeated, “We’re here.”

As soon as my hand touched his shoulder his eyes shot open. He sat up and began to look around, trying to remember where he was. 

“Sorry,” he said as he rubbed his eyes, “I fell asleep.” 

“That’s okay. We’re here by the way. Do you want to go in and get some sleep?” I asked. 

“Yes please,” he answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car and following me inside. 

We walked in and started down the hallway towards my room until I stopped us by a table in the hallway and said, “Wait here for a second. I’m going to get you a glass of water and some ibuprofen for you in case you need it in the morning.” 

I put my keys down on the table before leaving to gather the things from the kitchen as he stood in the hallway and held his bag. I came back with water and the pill bottle to see him holding a picture of my siblings and I that was resting on the table next to him. 

As soon as he noticed me he tried to put the picture back in the exact spot it was in as quick as he could, “Sorry,” he muttered. 

“Oh, I love that picture, it was Sarah’s idea,” I said as I set the glass and bottle down to pick it up, “This was a fun day. We took this picture on the golf course that’s two towns over in our white, grey, and black outfits. We had to be quick because of the golfers and the sprinklers that were going to go off soon. The photographer managed to get the picture before the sprinklers went off. We ended up leaving covered in mud since Josh started a mud fight as soon as he heard we got the picture.” 

I smiled when I saw him grin out of the corner of my eye. I was glad that he was relaxing himself a little bit around me even though we just met. I guess I must’ve made a good first impression. 

“Let’s get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning and you can clean yourself up, unless you want to do that now?” I asked as I led him down the hall.

“I’d rather sleep now,” he answered. 

“Okay,” I said as we stopped at my door, “I called my daughter to let her know you were coming over so hopefully she cleaned my room up a bit. Sorry if it’s a mess.”

“It’s okay,” he responded and followed me into my room. 

Thank god Brianna decided to clean my room for him or else I would’ve been embarrassed at the mess he would’ve seen. 

I told him where the bathroom was, where I would be, and to come and get me if he needed anything. When he told me he didn’t need anything I closed the door and went to the living room so he could sleep. 

When I got to the living room I realized I didn’t grab any pajamas for myself. I didn’t want to disturb him so I guess I’m sleeping in jeans. 

“Dad,” Brianna said as she walked into the living room, “I knew you’d forget to grab pj’s so I put them in the bathroom for you.”

I thanked her before going to the bathroom to brush me teeth and change. I came back and saw that she was still here, “How bad is it?” she asked. 

“Pretty bad.” I sighed as I sat down on the couch next to her, “He’s obviously been abused, he has cuts and bruises on his hands and face. He looks so small and helpless, I don’t know why anyone would hurt him.” 

“People can be cruel Dad, especially to people who are weaker than them,” she said, “What’s his name?”

“Gabriel,” I responded, “That’s all I got.”

“Hopefully he will open up more,” she said, “Do you know if he’s going to stay here? Is he going to go to the shelter?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say.” I shrugged, “But I have a feeling he will want to stay here. I don’t know, there’s something about him that made me just want to protect him. He must’ve felt something too because he smiled a little and seemed to trust me even though we just met.” 

“That must’ve been a great first impression you gave him. Good job, Dad. I’m glad you are helping people like this. Normally people wouldn’t do this.” she said. 

“Thanks,” I said, “It’s a shame that people don’t help out others like Gabriel more often.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “Well I’m going to go to bed, you should too.” 

“I will,” I said as she got up and headed towards her room, “Night, love you.” 

“Goodnight Dad,” she responded before leaving me alone in the living room to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue from these first two stories. I have a few more continuation ideas for this series. Let me know if it's worth my time. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
